A motor is an energy converting device converting electric energy into mechanical energy and environmental friendly power saving components/systems need to be developed with the recent advent of a green ocean environment. Therefore, the demand for a brushless direct current (hereinafter, referred to as ‘BLDC’) motor having characteristics of low noise, long life span, high efficiency, and high durability has increased, which has a better energy saving function and can be applied to more various application fields than the existing brush type DC motor.
Since the BLDC motor uses an incorporated power semiconductor device instead of a brush or a commutator of the existing DC motor, the BLDC motor requires a power supply module for the BLDC motor including a high-voltage/large-current power device, a power device driving circuit, and a motor driving circuit. The power supply module for the BLDC motor is constituted by a high-voltage/large-current power device chip, a power device driving circuit chip, and a motor driving circuit chip and a 3-chip power supply module for the BLDC motor or a 2-chip power supply module for the BLDC motor has been currently mass-produced according to the application field.
FIG. 1 is a block configuration diagram showing an internal configuration of a 3-chip power supply module for a BLDC motor in the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, the 3-chip power supply module for the BLDC motor includes a high-voltage/large-current power device chip 110, a power device driving circuit chip 120, and a motor driving circuit chip 130. The respective chips are configured on one board as a module.
FIG. 2A and FIG. 2B is a block configuration diagram showing an internal configuration of a 2-chip power supply module for a BLDC motor in the related art.
As shown in FIG. 2A, the 2-chip power supply module for the BLDC motor is constituted by a high-voltage/large-current power device incorporated power device driving circuit chip 210 and a motor driving circuit chip 220 or as shown in FIG. 2B, the 2-chip power supply module for the BLDC motor is constituted by a high-voltage/large-current power device chip 230 and a power device/motor driving circuit chip 240. The respective chips may be configured on one board as a module. That is, the high-voltage/large-current power device and the power device driving circuit may be implemented as one chip or the power device driving circuit and the motor driving circuit may be implemented as one chip.
However, the 3-chip power supply module for the BLDC motor or the 2-chip power supply module for the BLDC motor in the related art have difficulty in meeting requirements of intelligence, multi-functions, high function, and high integration of components/systems in the future.